


Extravagance

by sithsecrets



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dramatic Kylo Ren, F/M, Gift Giving, Kylo is the best boyfriend ever he just has a weird way of showing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsecrets/pseuds/sithsecrets
Summary: “What is this place?” you ask Kylo, stepping through the thick grass to give him a chaste kiss. Kylo’s not one for affection in public, but you two seem so alone here that you don’t think he’ll mind.As Kylo considers his answer, you trot off again, moving away from your small craft to get a better look at all of the beautiful things around you. The sun is so warm on your face, and you turn your palms upward, trying to soak up its rays as you sigh and close your eyes contentedly.“It doesn’t have a name,” Kylo finally answers. A beat, and then, “It’s for you.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Extravagance

You emerge from the ship, happily sucking in deep breaths of sweet ozone, happy to feel the sun warmth of a sun on your face once more. There’s nothing like it, being on a planet with an atmosphere like this, and the stale, filtered air of the Supremacy will forever pale in comparison.

Kylo’s eyes follow your every move, as per usual, and you turn to face him, the skirt of your floaty new dress swishing about your knees. You revel in that sensation, too, so unaccustomed to being able to wear clothes as thin as these. That’s the other thing you can’t help but dislike about living on the ship— it’s always cold.

But thankfully, Kylo’s whisked you away here, to this temperate, green planet. The whole place seems rather untouched by man, with no signs of industry in sight. All of the trees that line the little clearing you landed in are large and lush with untrimmed branches and foliage. Wildflowers bloom all about you, and in the distance, some unfamiliar little woodland creatures frolic, chasing each other about and snacking on weeds.

In a word, it’s paradise.

“What is this place?” you ask Kylo, stepping through the thick grass to give him a chaste kiss. Kylo’s not one for affection in public, but you two seem so alone here that you don’t think he’ll mind.

As Kylo considers his answer, you trot off again, moving away from your small craft to get a better look at all of the beautiful things around you. The sun is so warm on your face, and you turn your palms upward, trying to soak up its rays as you sigh and close your eyes contentedly.

“It doesn’t have a name,” Kylo finally answers. A beat, and then, “It’s for you.”

That catches your attention, and you turn to face Kylo, gathering a handful of your dress in your hand as you do so. “What?” you ask, wading through the grass once more to be closer to your lover.

“You said you missed being planetside, so I made this planet a possession of the Order,” Kylo explains, looking rather shy.

Finally, it clicks in your head.

Unable to contain yourself, you bust out laughing, nearly falling to the knees from the intensity of the action.

Since Kylo officially asked you to be his girlfriend, it’s been nothing but one long stream of gifts and gestures. You lover’s bathed you in jewelry, dresses, and many other fine things, but this really takes the cake. A whole fucking _planet?_ Stars help you, the _drama_ —

“Baby,” you laugh, finally calm enough to choke out a few words. “Baby, you conquered a whole _planet_ for me?”

Kylo looks openly bewildered, his confusion and disoriented feelings painted across his face plainly. “Yes,” he replies. “You said that the ship was a little cold and that you sometimes wished you had more space to roam, so I—”

That makes you break out into a fresh peal of laughter, effectively cutting Kylo off. “Kylo, I didn’t intend for you to do that,” you tell him, trying to catch your breath as you speak.

“Do you not like it here?” Kylo asks, and you can see him moving to say that he’s happy to take control of another place for you at once.

“No, no, darling, it’s so beautiful here,” you say, rushing over to Kylo quickly. “This is just the most extravagant gift anyone could possibly give another person.”

You turn around one more time to look at all of the beauty before you, and your stomach drops as it dawns on you that Kylo may have wiped out an entire race of people just to take possession of this place.

“No one lived here before the Order took control of it, right?” you ask quickly, relieved when Kylo shakes his head. “Good.”

Picking your way back over to your boyfriend, you kiss Kylo for a long moment, fingers toying with his hair.

“If you don’t like it here, I can—” You can already hear Kylo forming plans in his mind to conquer another realm of space for you, but you stop him before he can begin.

“I _love_ this place,” you say solemnly, cupping Kylo’s cheek, “and I love _you._ But I want to know one thing.”

Kylo nods, patiently waiting for your question.

“Why do you spoil me so?”

“Because you deserve the entire galaxy, and I intend to give it to you,” Kylo replies immediately. “I want nothing more than to make you happy.”

You can’t help but smile at that. “Thank you,” you say. “But darling, I want you to know that all of these gifts are not necessary. I love all the beautiful things you’ve given me, but I love _you_ even more than that.”

Kylo flushes under all of your praise and adoration, eternally shy in ways that no one but you could understand. “I just like seeing you smile,” Kylo murmurs softly, and you kiss him for that.

“Well, if you want to see me smile,” you tease, poking Kylo in his ribs, then you could show me all around this beautiful planet of ours.”


End file.
